1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a shield member and a jet engine using the shield member, and particularly to a shield member used for a turbine rotor blade in an aircraft turbofan engine and the like and a jet engine using the shield member.
2. Description of the related art
An aircraft turbofan engine and the like include multiple turbines for extracting energy from a combustion gas. Each turbine includes multiple turbine rotor blades. Each turbine rotor blade includes an airfoil portion, a tip shroud, a platform portion and a dovetail portion. International Publication No. WO2014/109246 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a turbine rotor blade including these components.